Secret Sixteen
by Hime to Yuki
Summary: naruto yang dulunya adalah seorang yang ramah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya.
1. Chapter 1

Hai ini adalah capter pertamaku, aku harap kalian semua menyukainya tolong beri saran agar saya leih bagus lagi dalam membuat capter berikutnya

**Secret Sixteen**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Desclaimer Story: Hime To Yuki

Pair : NaruHina

Present

Chapter 1

Pagi pagi sekali di salah satu rumah di Tokyo suda terdengar suara yang sangat berisik memecah keheningan pagi itu.

"Naruto, ayo bangun, sudah jam 06.30 sampai kapan kamu tidur, cepat bangun. Dasar pemalas! " Gerutu seorang wanita berambut lurus berwarna merah yaitu Uzumaki Kushina

**Uzumaki Kushina adalah ibu dari Namikaze Naruto selain itu, dia juga adalah seorang detektif yang handal bersama dengan ayah naruto yaitu Namikaze Minato.**

Naruto yang kaget mendengar suara ibunya terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, " Ia bu, aku sUdah bangun." kata Naruto malas sambil mengucek-ngucek mata sebiru lautannya.

**Namikaze Naruto adalah salah satu anggota kla****n**** Namikaze yaitu salah satu kla****n**** terkaya di Jepang****. ****Naruto berambut pirang dan**** Beriris mata **_**Blue Ocean**_**, selain itu dia juga adalah anak yang ramah, baik hati, tampan dan salah satu pemain basket terbaik di sekolahnya **

" Kalau begitu cepat mandi, nanti kamu telambat. " Sahut Kushina Uzumaki lagi .

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Disusul masuknya seorang pria yang wajahnya berada di atas rata-rata.

" Selamat pagi Kuhina-san ." Kata seorang pemuda berambut emo _chikenbutt__, _yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya

**Uchiha Sasuke adalah putra bungsu dari kla****n**** Uchiha**** yang termasuk juga**** salah satu kla****n**** terkaya di Jepang, selain itu Dia adalah sahabat Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke ****Pemuda yang tenang, ****penyayang****,****ramah,**** dan**** kadang kadang menggoda naruto untuk membuat naruto menjadi kesal dan jengkel serta merupakan pemuda yang tampan****. Beriris mata onyx tajam..**** Dia juga merupakan pemain basket terbaik di sekolahnya bersama Naruto.**

" Selamat pagi juga Sasuke. " jawab ibu Naruto sambil mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk sambil menunggu Naruto.

" Naruto, ayo cepat Sasuke sudah datang." kata Kushiana

" Iya Bu, aku lagi pula sudah selesai" jawab Naruto seraya turun dari tangga dengan menggendong tas punggungnya.

" Kami pergi dulu. " Kata Naruto yang kemudian melenggang keluar diikuti dengan Sasuke yang kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Tiba-tiba Kushina memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke sambil membawakan bekal kepada mereka berdua.

" Ini karena kalian tidak sarapan jadi kalian harus membawa bekal dan memakannya di sekolah kalau tidak nanti kamu sakit." kata Kushina lembut

" Ibu, aku ini sudah dewasa tahu!" kata Naruto kesal.

" Kamu jangan menolak, kalau kamu menolak kamu tidak akan Ibu beri uang saku lagi lagi pula membawa bekal dari rumah itu lebih sehat" kata ibu Naruto dengan seringainya

" Hai hai, wakatta. Akan kubawa bekalnya, daripada nanti tidak dapat uang saku. " kata Naruto cemberut yang kembali diikuti seringai kemenangan dari Kushina.

"Oh iya, apa sasuke sudah makan?" tanya Kushina lagi.

Benar-benar ibu yang ideal. Pikir Sasuke

" Belum Kushina-san." Jawab sasuke sopan.

" Kalau begitu, kamu bawa bekal ini nanti kamu makan bersama Naruto, jangan tolak pemberian dari Bibi" kata Kushina

" Baik, arigatou kushina-san." kata Sasuke sambil menerima kotak berwarna merah polos itu.

"Dou itashimashite, Sasuke" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Jaa~" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi dengan mengendarai motor besar yang sangat keren. Naruto dengan motor yang berwarna putih sedangkan sasuke dengan motor yang berwarna hitam.

Sesampainya di sekolah seluruh mata menatap mereka terutama para gadis di sekolah itu terpesona melihat ketampanan kedua pria tersebut. Hal tersebut memang sudah sangaaat biasa. Mengingat wajah dan status mereka.

" Naruto, kenapa kamu bisa terlambat bangun, biasanya kamu yang lebih dahulu datang ke rumahku?" tanya Sasuke

" Kau tahu kan, hari ini pelajaran seni dan materinya melukis, jadi semalaman aku belajar melukis tau." jawab Naruto ketus, " Aku bukan seperti dirimu yang hanya melihat langsung bisa."

"Aku mengerti, kamu tidak mau dipermalukan lagi oleh Kurenai-sensei karena lukisanmu yang hancur seperti minggu kan?" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek

" Kau jangan membuat ku marah ya, aku sudah lelah karena belajar tadi malam jangan membuatku tambah emosi. Kau mengerti!" kata naruto tegas

Tidak terasa bel sudah berbunyi dan saatnya pelajaran melukis dari kurenai-sensai

**Kurenai ****Yu****uhi adalah seorang guru di **_**Konoha High School.**_** Dia termasuk guru yang tegas namun tak jarang dia juga bersifat lembut kepada murid yang baik dan sopan. Kurenai sering menghukum Naruto karena naruto sering membuat keributan di kelas saat dia mengajar tapi tidak jarang juga dia lembut kepada ****N****aruto apabila ****N****aruto bisa menerjakan tugas dengan baik.**

" Ayo semuanya sekarang kalian membayangkan sesuatu, kemudian setelah selesai membayangkan kalian gambarkan apa yang ada di pikiran kalian di atas kanvas." kata kurenai memulai pelajaran melukisnya

Para murid pun mulai menggoreskan pensil diatas kanvas yang telah tersedia.

" Waktu selesai sekarang saatnya saya melihat hasil lukisan kalian." sambil melangkahkan kakinya kurenai memeriksa hasil lukisan.

" Bagus seperti Sai." Puji Kurenai kepada seorang murid yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke yanya saja perbedaan mereka berdua terletak pada gaya rambut mereka.

" Hai! Arigatou Kurenai sensei." jawab Sai

**Sai adalah salah satu murid di **_**Konoha High School**_. **D****ia sangat pintar dalam melukis** **selain itu dia juga adalah cucu dari sorang pelukis terkenal bernama Da****n****zo. Sai juga adalah salah satu idola mu****r****id perempuan di sana.**

" Bagaimana dengnmu Naruto, apa lukisanmu sama seperti yang dulu sangat hancur itu." Kata kurunei yang sengaja membuat Naruto memerah kesal.

Saat malihat hasil lukisan Naruto,ekspresi Kurenai sangat kaget karena lukisan Naruto begitu indah.

"Naruto, apa benar ini gambarmu?" Tanya kurenai heran.

" Iya, Kurenai-sensei ini gambarku, bukankah dari tadi anda melihat saya menggambar bukan berdiam saja seperti minggu lalu" Jawab Naruto.

" Kalau benar itu gambarmu, beritaHu saya apa arti dari gambar itu." Kata kurenai penasaran.

"Gambar ini mewakili perasaanku kepada kedua orang tuaku, Saya sangat menyayangi mereka, saya berharap suatu haru nanti kami dapat berlibur lagi untuk mempererat hubungan keluarga kami" Jawab Naruto.

"Selamat Naruto tugas yang pernah ku berikan kepadamu minggu lalu telah kamu selesaikan dengan gambar dengan penjelasanmu tadi, dan ibu harap kamu tetap memiliki rasa kasih sayang kepada orang tuamu karena tanpa mereka kamu tidak mungkin bisa ada di sini." kata Kurenai.

Bel pun berbunyi tanda istirahat, Naruto dan Sasuke menuju kantin untuk makan bekal yang telah di berikan oleh kushina.

Sambil memakan bekal Sasuke berkata, " Selamat kamu telah lulus dari ujian yang diberikan Kurenai-sensai, karanganmu sangat bagus sesuai dengan gambarmu"

" Kata-kata tadi bukan bohong, tapi benar-benar merupakan arti dari gambarku tadi, aku tidak mungkin berbohong tentang kedua orang tuaku."kata naruto.

Sambil memegang jidat naruto sasuke berkata," Kau tidak panas kok, kenapa kamu bisa berubah seperti ini kamu jadi aneh tau." Kemudian sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Seperti biasanya, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan basket untuk berlatih.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke dan Naruto telah ditunggu oleh oleh Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro. Mereka semua adalah teman teman satu tim dan Hatake kakashi pelatih mereka.

Sebelum memulai latihan Kakashi memberi tau anak didiknya tentang pertandingan yang semakin dekat

" Kita harus berlatih keras karena pertandingan melawan tim dari _Takigakure High School_semakin dekat."

Setelah berkata demikian. Latihan pun dimulai.

S

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

Setelah latihan naruto pun pulang ke rumahnya,

"aku pulang!..." kata naruto

"selamat datang naruto, Cepat kamu mandi lalu kita makan malam bersama" jawab seorang pria bernama Namakaze Minato.

**Namikaze Minato adala ayah dari namikaze naruto dan merupakan salah satu pendiri Uchiha & Namikaze Group salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Jepang bahkan seluruh dunia. Dia juga merupakan seorang detektive yang sangat terkenal.**

"baik ayah..." jawab naruto singkat, kemudian menuju ke kamarnya

"hari ini ibu membuat ramen kesukaanmu naruto, kamu makan yang lahap ya" kata kushina

"terima kasih bu" kata naruto sambil tersenyum kepada ibunya kemudian mulai memakan makanan yang di sediakan ibunya.

Setelah selesai sarapan seluruh keluarga namikaze berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"naruto, besok ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menjalankan tugas" kata minato memulai pembicaraan

"bagaimana dengan pertandinganku? Kalau ayah dan ibu pergi berarti kalian tidak akan melihat aku bertanding?" kata naruto.

"ayah dan ibu memang akan pergi, tapi kamu tenang saja saat pertadinganmu ayah dan ibu pastiakan datang untuk melihat pertandinganmu kami janji" kata kushina sambil membelai rambut naruto. "ayo, sekarang kamu kekamarmu dan istirahat ok." Sambung kushina

" baik bu" jawab naruto singkan dan kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya dan beristirahat.

S

I

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

" hari ini kita akan berlatih keras agar kita bisa menang melawan Takigakure High School, apa kalian siap?" kata Hatake Kakashi

"Kami siap, untuk melawan tam dari Takigakure High Schoool" jawab seluruh anggota tim basket. Kemudian memulai latihan

"latihan hari ini cukup sekarang kalian boleh pulang dan istirahat untuk pertandingan besok" kata kakashi menutup latihan pada hari itu.

" bagaimana apa kalian siap dengan pertandingan besok?" kata seorang pemuda bernama kiba.

"Tentu Saja, mau tidak mau kita harus siap dan harus memenangkan pertandingan itu agar sekolah kita tidak dipermalukan" kata naruto ambisius

"aku setuju, apapu yang terjadi kita harus berjuang agar dapat memenangkan pertandingannya" kata Gaara.

S

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

Hari pertandingan pu tiba seluruh anggota tim berkumpul untuk menyusun strategi, setelah selesai mereka pun keluar termasuk naruto sambil melihat ke arah penonton ternyata ayah dan ibunya datang untuk menyemangatinya, itu membuat naruto senang dan bertekad memenangkan pertandingan.

Dan pertandingan antara Konoha High School dengan Takigakure High School pun dimulai.

Pertandinganpun akhirnya selesai dan menantarkan Konoha High School sebagai pemenangnya.

"yeah, kita menang, hore... " kata naruto girang

"ternyata kita dapat mengalahkan Takigakure High School, walaupun dengan nilai yang tidak berbeda jauh" kata neiji.

"walaupun begitu kita tidak boleh berenti untuk terus berlatih agar kita dapat memenangkan pertandingan yang lain" kata sasuke

"yang dikatakan sasuke benar walaupun kita telah menang tetapi kita tidak boleh puas sampai di sini kita harus terus berlatih lagi" kata kakasi.

"ya, walupun begitu kita harus tetap merayakan kemenangan kita. Bagaimana apa kalian setuju?" kata kiba dengan penuh semangat.

Dengan serentak mereka semua mengatakan setuju. Dan kemudian datanglah orang tua sasuke dan naruto.

" kalau begitu kita adakan acara kemenangan di rumah ku saja, kita adakan acara berbeque" kata seorang pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku.

**Uchiha Fugaku adalah ayah dari sasuke, bersama dengan minato, Fugaku mendirikan Uchiha & Namakaze Group. Dia selain seorang pengusaha dia adalah seorang anggota polisi khusus yang bertugas untuk membanu detektive untuk memecahkan kasus sekaligus menangkap tersangka.**

"kalau begitu sudah di putuskan kita akan mengadakan acara kemenangan di rumah sasuke" kta kiba semangat

"ok, kami setuju" jawab semua anggota tim.

Setelah selesai membicarakan tentang tempat acara mereka pulang naruto bersama kedua orang tuanya pun menuju mobil mereka tanpa mereka sadari meraka tenyata di buntuti oleh seorang pria yang tak dikenal

"hallo, tuan asaya telah menamukan orang yang adnda maksud, bagaiman apa saya harus menghabisi mereka" kata pria tersebut lewat telfon.

"jangan yang kamu hadapi hanyalah anaknya dan untuk menghabisi kedua orang tuanya itu urusanku, kau hanya bertugas mengawasi anaknya dan jangan coba-coba kau membunuhnya sebelum mendapat perintah dariku" kata seorang yang ditelfon itu.

"Hai!, baik tuan saya akan mematuhi perintah tuan" kata pria misterius itu

"kalau begitu tetap awasi anaknya, mengerti" kata seorang di telfon.

"baik tuan" kata pria misterius itu kemudian menutup telfonnya.

Sementara itu naruto dan kedua orang tuanya pulang dan di peralanan naruto dengan mulai berbincang sambil minato menyetir.

"terima ksih ayah dan ibu telah datang ke pertandinganku" kata naruto

"tentu saja bukankah kami telah berjanji untuk datang ke pertandinganmu"kata kushina

" terima kasih aku menyayangi kalian" kata naruto sambil memeluk ibunya

"kami juga menyayangimu" kata kushina sambil memeluk dan membelai rambut naruto.

Di rumah sasuke acara pun di mulai semua anggota tim datang.

"gaara? Ku kira kamu tidak akan datang karena kalau ada acara seperti ini kamu hambir tidak datang" kata neiji yang terlebih dahulu datang ke rumah sasake.

"aku datang demi tim inikan acara tim kita aku berusaha membujuk nenekku agar mengizinkanku dan akhirnya dia mengizinkanku. Kata gaara

" senior gaara, ayo bergabung kata naruto sambil memegang tangan gaara dan mengajaknya berkumpul dengan anggota tim.

Tidak lama kemudian minato dan kushina memanggil naruto

" naruto, ayah dan ibu harus segera kembali ke Hokkaido untuk melanjutkan tugas kami kamu disini saja, ok" kata minato

"jaga dirimu baik- baik ya" kata kushina

" baik, kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku" kata naruto sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Mikoto tolong jaga anakku ya" pinta kushina kepada ibu sasuke

"kamu tenang saja aku pasti akan menjaga naruto" kata mikoto.

"kami pergi dulu ya naruto" kata kushina sebelum menuju mobil.

Ayah sasuke pergi untuk menjalankan tugasnya karena dia di telfon oleh temannya karena dada sesuatu yang terjadi

"ayah pergi dulu karena dad tugas kalian lanjutkan saja acaranya" kata fugaku

" baik ayah" jawab sasuke.

S

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

Naruto mendapat telfon dari ayah sasuke.

" aku permisi untuk mengangkat telfon dulu" kata naruto

"ok" kata temannya"

"hallo paman ada apa paman menelfonku?" kata naruto kepada seorang di telfon yang tak lain adalah fugaku ayah sasuke

"ada berita untukmu naruto paman harap kamu akan menerimanya" kata fugaku dengan nada rintih seperti menangis

" ada apa panman, berita apa tolong paman katakan jangan membuatku penasaran" kata naruto penasaran

"paman mau mengatakan bahwa ayah dan ibumu telah wafat, mereka ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, nampaknya mereke telah di bunuh seseorang" kata fugaku sambil menangis.

Mendengar kata fugaku bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal naruto shock dan tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan telfonya di iringi dengan air mata yang jatuh di pipi naruto yang tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya. Sasuke yang melihat naruto kemudian menghampirinya

"ada apa naruto? Tadi telfon dari siapa dan apa yang dia katakan sampai kamu seperti ini?" tanya sasuke penasaran.

Dengan terisak-isak naruto berkata"tadi yelfon dari ayahmu dia mengatakn bahwa ayah dan ibuku di temukan tewas di tempat mereka menjalankan tugas"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu tanpa sadarpun meneteskan air matanya dan semua orang yang mendengar bahwa kedua orang tua naruto telah meninggalpun ikut sedih malam yang harusnya diisi oleh kebahagian ternyata diisi oleh kesedihan.

"oh, kami-sama apa salahku kenapa engkau mengambil kedua orang tuaku sebelum aku membuat mereka bangga kepadaku" kata naruto sedih

"sudahlah naruto, mungkin kami-sama sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuamu sehingga dia memanggil mereka kembali" kata sasuke mencoba menengkan naruto

"kamu tidak mengerti sasuke! Aku sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuaku, dan sekarang aku... sekarang aku sendiri sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi aku sendiri di dunia ini" kata naruto dengan nada membentak.

"aku mengeti naruto, aku juga sangat menyanyangi paman minato dan bibi kushina karena mereka yang lebih sering bersamaku waktu aku kecil dari pada ayah dan ibuku sendiri,lagi pula kamu salah kalau kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga kamu masih memiliki klaim uchiha dan juga termasuk keluargamu" kata sasuke

" benar naruto, kamu masih memiliki kami sebagai keluargamu" kata mikoto sambil memeluk naruto dan kemudian sasukepun bergabung untuk memeluk naruto seingga naruto bisa lebih tenang.

"terima kasihkalian telah menghiburku" kata naruto

"itulah gunanya keluarga" kata ibu sasuke

S

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

Keesokan harinya diadakan pemakaman kedua orang tuan naruto, naruto sangat sedih dan air mata yang tak henri mengalir membasahi pipi naruto mengantarkan kedua arang tuanya menuju tempat peristirahatankedua orang tuanya.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih atas saran dari para reader itu sanga berarti bagiku, ini adalah capter keduaku semoga kalian senang selamat membaca

Chapter 2

Tidak terasa sekarang Naruto sudah berumur 16 tahun, tepat jam 00.00 menandakan tanggal kelahiran Naruto telah datang, seluruh keluarga Uchiha berniat memberikan kejutan perayaan ulang tahun Naruto, ya… Semenjak kedua Orang Tua Naruto meninggal Naruto tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha.

Sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, Sasuke dan Kedua Orang Tuanya berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto dan saat Naruto membuka pintu dengan serentak mereka megucapkan "Selamat ualg tahun…" kepada Naruto

"Naruto selamat ualng tahun…. Dan sekarang saatnya kamu mengucapkan permohonan dan meniup lilin ulang tahunmu"Kata Mikoto sambil memengan kue ulang tahun Naruto

"Terima kasih karena kalian ingat ulang tahunku Karena saya sendiri hamper lupa dengan ulang tahunku," Kata Naruto kemudian langsung meniup lilin ulang tahunnya

"Mengapa tidak membuat permohonan?"Tanya Mikoto

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin ku mohon, walaupun aku membuat permohonan permohonanku pun tidak akan terkabul lagi…."Kata Naruto

"Naruto ini ada surat dari mendiang kedua orang tuamu, Mereka menulis surat ini sebelum mereka meninggal dan maaf paman baru memberikan surat ini kepadamu sebab ini permintaan Ayahmu untu memberikan surat ini saat kamu berulag tahun"Kata Fugaku sambil menyerahkan amplop yang berisi surat itu. Kemudian Naruto pun membuka amlop itu dan kemudian membaca surat yang penuh dengan bercak darah….

_**Untuk Anakku Naruto**_

_**Sebelumnya ayah dan ibu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang ke-16 untukmu dan maaf karena raga ayah dan ibu tidak bis lagi menemanimu di saat yang sangat membahagiakan untukmu, tapi percayalah ayah dan ibu selalu bersamamu mungkin bukan raga ayah dan ibu tapi jiwa kami akan selalu bersamamu.**_

_**Diulang tahunmu yang sekarang kamu akan menjadi seorang detektif seperti kami dan kamu tidak boleh menolak hal ini karena pekerjaan ini telah diwariskan secara turun-temurun di keluarga Namikaze maupun Uzumaki. Tetapi kamu tidak usah sedih karena selain kamu menjadi seorang detektif kamu bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu disamping pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang detektif**_

_**Munkin disaat kamu menjalani tugasmu sebagai seorang detektif kamu akan menemukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang sering kamu tanyakan kepada kami, bahkan kamu akan menemukan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir olehmu, dan Fugaku akan mengantarmu ke tempatmu memulai petualang sebagai seorang detektif**_

_**Sekian surat dari ayah dan ibu kami sangat menyayangimu dan tetaplah menjadi Naruto yang kami kenal…..**_

_**Selamat Ualng Tahun Putraku…..**_

Naruto menitihkan air mata saat membaca surat dari ayah dan ibunya

"Maaf…. Aku tidak menjadi apa yang ayah dan ibu inginkan tapi aku berjanji akan aku akan menjadi seorang detektif seperti ayah dan ibu"Kata Naruto

"Naruto sekarang kamu istirahat, besok saat kamu pulang sekolah paman akan mengantarmu ke tempat yang dimaksudkan leh ayahmu dalam suratnya"Kata Fugaku

Keesoakan harinya Naruto dan Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah tapi hari ini agak sedikit aneh karena biasanya mereka berdua ke sekolah menaiki motor mereka tapi sekarang mereka ke sekolah diantar oleh Fugaku.

Sesampainya di sekolah Naruto mendapat banyak kejutan dari teman-temannya. Pertama saat dikelas naruto mendapat kejutan dari teman sekelasnya

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto.."Kata teman-teman Naruto serentak saat Naruto masuk ke kelasnya

"Terima kasih semuanya"Kata Naruto singkat kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya

"Kamu kenapa Naruto?, inikan hari ulang tahunmu harusnya kamu bahagia?" Kata Lee yang heran terhadap sikap Naruto yang biasanya jika hari ulang tahunnya sangat bahagia

"Bahagia katamu?. Sejak kejadian itu aku tidak mengenal arti kebahagian lagi "Kata Naruto singkat

"Naruto, kamu jangan tenggelam dalam kesedihan seperti ini, bagaimanapun kamu harus tetap menjalani hidupmu selain itu jika kamu seperti ini ayah dan ibumu di sana pasti akan sedih melihat kamu seperti ini" Kata Kiba dengan nada kesal kapada Naruto

Serentak Naruto berdiri dan berkata "Kamu tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku karena kamu tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"Kata Naruto kepada Kiba. Hapair terjadi perkelahian antara Naruto dngan Kiba tetapi Tenten yang memegang kue ulang tahuan Naruto melerai mereka

"Sudah inikan hari ulang tahun Naruto, Naruto sekarang kamu buat permohonan kemudian meniup lilin ulang tahunmu"Kata Tenten. Naruto langsung meniup lilin ulang tahunnya tanpa membuat permohonan. Walaupun seluruh teman sekelas Naruto merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto mereka tidak berani bertanya kepada Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian guru mereka Umino Iruka datang dan memulai pelajaran

Saatnya untuk latihan seperti biasa Naruto dan Sasuke kelapangan basket untuk berlatih dan sama seperti di kelas Naruto mendapat kejutan hari ulang tahunnya

"Selamat ualng tahun Naruto, sekarang kamu buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya" Kata Kakashi singkat sambil memberikan kue ulang tahun Naruto

Seperti biasa saat di kelas Naruto langsung meniup lilin ulang tahunnya tanpa berata apa-apa. Kakashi menegrti akan perasaan Naruto langsung memulai latihan

Latiahan pun selesai Naruto dan Sasuke dijemput oleh Fugaku untuk pergi ke tempat Naruto memulai karirnya menjadi seorang detektif

Naruto pun sampai di tempat itu tempat yang bernama Konoha Police and Detective Organisation yaitu sebuah tempat dimana seorang polisi dan detektif khusus menjalankan tugasnya dan organisasi ini idak berda dibawah pemerintah namun berdiri sendiri

Naruto masuk ketempat itu kemudian tiba di suatu ruangan dan disambut oleh pemimpin rganisasi tersebut

"Permisi ketua saya kemari membawa anak dari klaim Namikaze bernama Namikaze Naruto"Kata Fugaku kepada pemimpin organisasi itu yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka

"Oh… dari klaim Namikze ya… sekarang umurnya pasti sudah 16 tahun, seperti biasa secara turun-temurun di klaim Namikaze seorang anggota dari kalim Namikaze saat umurnya sudah 16 tahun dia harus siap menjadi seorang detektif. Apa kau sudah siap masuk keduan detektif seperti yang telah dijalani oleh mendiang ayah dan ibumu"Kata pemimpin yang tak lain adalah kepala sekolah Konoha High School, tersebut sambil memutar bangkunya menghap kearah Naruto berdiri

"Iya aku siap….."Kata Naruto dengan tegas

"Satu lagi di organisasi ini seorang detektif harus memiliki kasus cadangan yang akan dia kerjakan jika tidak ada kasus formal kepadanya"Kata Pemimpin itu

"Aku sudah punya kasus cadagan yang ingin ku uangkap"Kata Naruto

"Kalau aku boleh tau apa kasusnya?" Tanya pemimpin itu

"Aku ingin mengungkap kematian ayah dan ibuku"Kata Naruto sambil menatap dengan tatapan tajam kepada ketua organisasi itu.

"Baiklah Fugaku kamu bawa Sasuke ketempta latihannya karena Asuma sudah menunggunya disana dan untukmu Naruto kamu tetap tinggal di sini karena aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada pembimbingmu"Kata Tsunade pemimpin organisasi itu

Fugaku dan Sasukepunpergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Tsunade dan tidak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggu pun datang

"Maaf nona saya terlambat"Kata seorang laki-laki sambil masuk keruang itu

"Kau sudah datang Kakashi, tak perlu kuperkenalkan lagi aku kira kamu sudah tau dia dan kamu harus membimbingnya untuk menjadi seorang detektif "Kata Tsunade

Naruto yang heran melihat kakashi itu kemudian bertanya "Apakah semua guru di Konoha High School itu adalah seorang detektif?"Tanya Naruto

Sambil tersenyum Tsunade menjawab "Tidak semua guru di Konoha High School it adalah seorang detektif tapi ada juga yang seorang polisi yang termasuk anggota Konoha Police and Detective Organisation, Naruto skarang untuk beberapa minggu kedepan Kakashi akan mengajrimu menjadi seorang detektif "Kata Tsunade

Naruto dan Kakashi memulai pembelajaran mereka….

Satu minggu kemudian Kakashi telah selesai mengajar Naruto dan Naruto pun telah resmi menjdi seorang detektif

Hari itu dikelas Naruto kedatangan dua siswi baru dan salah satu siswi bari tersebut adalah salah satu anggota Shuriken Organisation yaitu organisasi yang telah membunuh Kedua orang tua Naruto

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatngan dua murid baru, kalian berdua silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian masing-masing" Kata Kurenai yang pada saat itu sedang mengajar

"Perkenalkan Namaku Hinata saya pindahan dari Kirigakure High School, mohon batuannya" Kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri

"Perkenalkan Nama saya Haku saya pindahan dari Otogakure High School, saya harap kita bisa saling berteman" Kata Haku

"Baiklah ada pertanyaan dari kalian semua kepada mereka"Kata Kurenai

"Saya Kurenai-San"Kata Kiba

"Silahkan Kiba"Kata Kurenai mempersilahkan Kiba

"Kalian berdua kalau boleh tau apa nama klaim kalian, karena tadi kalian hanya menyebut nama kalian tidak ada nama klaim kalian?"Tanya Kiba

"Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Kiba-Kun, maaf sebelumnya tapi saya tidak bisa memberitau kepada kalian nama klaimku karena itu peraturannya keluarga, sekali lagi mohon maaf" Kata Haku

"Saya sama seperti Haku-Chan tidak bisa memberi tau nama klaimku karena itu merupakan aturan keluarga" Kata Hinata

"Bagaimana Kiba sudah selesai" Kata Kurenai

"Iya, Kurenai-San "Kata Kiba

"Baiklah sekarang kalian berdua boleh duduk"Kata Kurenai

"Terima kasih Kurenai-San" kata Hinata dan Haku

"Hari ini saya akan membagi kalian dalam kelompok dan tugas kalian dalah menyusun sebuah makalah tentang seni dan aku akan membagi kelompok sambil memberitau judul makalah."Kata Kurenai, Kurenai pun mulai menyebut nama kelompok "Kelompok selanjutnya judul makalahnya adalah music dan anggotanya adalah Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Haku dan Hinata. Itu kelompok terakhir dan aku memberi kalian waktu selama satu bulan untuk mengumpulkan bahan dan selamat bekerja"Kata Kurenai

Pelajaran telah selesai sekarang waktunya para siswa untuk istirahat. Kiba, Naruto,Sasuke,dan Shikamaru ke kantin di kantin mereka bertemu dengan senior mereka yaitu Neiji dan Gaara. Kiba yang penasaran sekali mengenai siapa nama marga kedua murid baru tadi kemudian menenyakan kepada Neiji yang memiliki mata sama dengan murid baru bernama Hinata.

"Senior Gaara dan Senior Neiji apa kabar?" Tanya Kiba

"Kabar kami baik, kalau kalian? "Kata Neiji

"Kami juga baik senior, senior bolehkah kami duduk di sini?"Kata Kiba

"Silahkan saja tidak ada yang melarang"Kata Neiji sambil mempersilahkan ketiga adik juniornya itu duduk. Di tengah suasana makan bersama mereka Kiba bertanya kepada Neiji.

"Senior Neiji, maaf jika saya lancang, saya mau bertanya apakah senior Neiji mengenal Hinata ?" Kata Kiba

"Hinata?, saya tidak kenal dengan gadis itu, siapa dia? Dan kenapa kamu bisa berfikiran saya mengenalnya?"Kata Neiji yang berusaha menutupi kekagetannya saat mendengar nama Hinata

"Tidak,hanya saja saya penasaran dengan nama marga Hinata dan juga marga K' Neiji, ku kira kalian satu marga karena mata kalian berdua sama"Kata Kiba

"Walaupun misalnya aku dan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu satu marga aku tidak akan memberi tahu kamu nama margaku karena itu adalah aturan di keluargaku" Kata Neiji dengan tegas kepada Kiba dan perkataan itupun membuat Kiba bungkam sampai akhir makan siang

Setelah istirahat makan siang selesai seluruh siswa Konoha High School memulai pelarajan.

Tak terasa pelajaran telah selesai Neiji menelpon seseorang dan memintanya untuk bertemu

"Hallo, nona, bisakah kita bertemu, saya ingin membicaraka sesuatu dengan nona"Kata Neiji kepada seseorang di telfon

"Bisa, tapi jangan lama saya harus menegrjakan tugas" Kata gadis yang ditelfon Neiji

"Kita bertemu di taman dekat Konoha High School, nona" Kata Neiji

"Baik, tapi jangan lama"Kata gadis di telfon itu

"Hai!"Kata Neiji kemudian menutup telfonnya

Sementara itu di kelas XI.1a

"Kita akan mencari bahan kita dimana?"Kata Sakura

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke museum seni, disana kita bisa mencari bahan yang akan di masukkan kedalam laporan kita?" Kata Haku

"Aku setuju dengan Haku-Chan, dan kita harus berpisah dan mencari bahan di museum seni"Kata Hinata

"Ia, karena ada dua museum seni di Tokyo, maka saya sangat setuju dengan Hinata, pembagian kelompoknya, Saya, Haku dan Hinata ke museum seni yang ada di dekat Universitas Tokyo sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura ke museum seni Konoha"Kata Naruto

"Baik" Kata Sakura,Sasuke,Haku dan Hinata

Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian pergi ke museum yang telah ditentukan oleh Naruto, sementara itu.

"Naruto-Kun, aku ada urusan sebentar bagaimana kalau Naruto-Kun dan Haku-Chan duluan ke museum nanti aku menyusul" Kata Hinata

"Baik kalu itu maumu Hinata,Aku dan Haku pergi duluan"

Setelah Naruto dan Haku pergi, Hinata berlari ke taman di dekat Konoha High School untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Untuk apa kamu ingin bertemu denganku, Neiji-Kun"Kata Hinata kepada seorang pria yang telah menunggunya itu

"Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, Hinata-Chan"Kata Neiji

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"Kata Hinata

"Mengapa Hinata-Chan pindah ke Konoha High School?, Apakah itu adalah perintah dari tuan?"Tanya Neiji

" Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu adalah benar, aku pindah ke Konoha High School karena perintah dari ayahku untuk mengawasi Naruto"Kata Hinata

"Tapi, untuk apa nona, aku bisa mengawasi mereka berdua jadi anda tidak perlu ke sekolah ini?"Kata Neiji

"Neiji selama ini data yang kau berikan lebih banyak mengenai Gaara yang jelas-jelas sekelas denganmu tapi data mengenai Naruto sangat sedikit sedangkn sekarang Naruto tidak bisa kita remehkan jadi, ayahku menyuruhku mengawasi Naruto dan kau mengawasi Gaara, apa itu sudah jelas?"Kata Hinata

"Ia, Baik kalau itu memang perintah dari tuan aku setuju"Kata Neiji

"Kita tidak boleh saling kenal di sekolah, berpura-pura saja kita baru bertemu, mengerti?"Kata Hinata

"Ia, aku mengerti" Kata Neiji

Setelah itu Neiji dan Hinata pun saling berpisah. Hinata pergi ke museum tempat Haku dan Naruto telah menunggunya

"Kau lama sekali, aku sudah capek menunggu tau"Kata Naruto

"Maafkan, saya terlambat ada hal mendadak yang harus saya kerjakan" Kata Hinata

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita masuk ke museum dan mulai mengumpulkan data"Kata Haku

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk"Kata Naruto

Sementara itu di museum tempat Sasuke dan Sakura mencari bahan, Sakura yang berusaha berbicara dengan Sasuke ternyata tidak berhasil membuat Sasuke berbicara karena kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang seperti tidak menganggapnya Sakura berpisah dengan Sasuke mencari bahan di tempat lain dan ternyata di tempat itu terjadi perampokan Sakura yang berusaha menolong seorang anak kecil yang menjadi sandera oleh perampok tersebut,

"Lepaskan anak itu!, atau kau ku laporkan ke polisi"Kata Sakura kepada perampok itu

"hahaha, kau bilang akan melaporkanku ke polisi?, sebelum kau melaporkanku aku akan membunuhmu dan jika kamu bergerak sedikit saja anak ini dan semua orang yang ada di sini akan ku bunuh"Kata perampok itu sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Sakura. Sakura ridak bisa bergerak karena memikirkan nasib anak kecil dan semua pengunjung museum itu, saat perampok akan menembak ke Sakura tiba-tiba pistol yang ada di tangan perampok itu jatuh karena di tembak oleh seseorang dan orang itu dalah Sasuke..

"Lepaskan anak itu atau aku tidak segan-segan menembakmu"Kata Sasuke dengan lantang kepada perampok itu. Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia mengambil pistol perampok yang jatuh tadi dan Sakura telah berada di belakang permpok itu dan menyuruh perampok itu melepaskan anak yang ditahanny.

"Atas nama kepolisian Konoha kamu ditahan" Kata Sakura, Sasuke kaget mendengar kata Sakura kaget karena yang bisa menahan seseorang hanyalah anggota kepolisian.

"Agen 005 masuk, aku sudah berhasil menangkap target 0156 sekarang aku berada di museum seni Tokyo.." Kata Sakura kepada temannya sesame anggota polisi

Tidak lama kemudian anggota kepolisian Konoha datang dan semuanya pun kembali seperti biasa.

Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya ternyata Sakura adalah seorang polisi langsung menanyakannya kepada Sakura

"Sakura, aku tidak percaya ternyata ku seorang polisi?, setauku di kepolisian Konoha…."kata Sasuke yang kemudian di potong oleh Sakura

"Tidak ada polisi wanita? Itukan yang ingin kamu katakana?"Kata Sakura

"Ia, tepat"Kata Sasuke

"Memang kami polisi wanita Konoha tidak terlalu diketahui oleh polisi pria konoha, karena kami bukan hanya bertindak sebagai polisi tapi kami juga adalah agen rahasia konoha yang bertindak sebagai detektif, berbeda dengan polisi pria yang harus menggunakan detektif untuk menyelidiki kasusu, kami bisa bertindak sebagai polisi sekaligus detektif" Kata Sakura

"Pada umur berapa kamu diangkat menjadi polisi Konoha?"Tanya Sasuke

"Kalau polisi wanita di Konoha mulai diperkenalkan kepolisian konoha saat berumur 15 tahun, sedangkan kalian polisi pria diperkenalkan saat umur 16 tahun" Kata Sakura

Dan kejadian itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura mulai dekat….

Keesokan harinya di sekolah Naruto bertemu dengan Gaara .

"Kenapa Gaara Sensei ingi bertemu denganku?"Tnya Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini kepadau"Kata Gaara sambil menyerkakan sebuah map yang berisi data kepada Naruto

'"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu adalah data tentang kematian kedua orang tuamu, aku menyelidinya karena aku penasaran mengenai kematian kedua orang tuamu dan aku dengar kamu juga sedang menyalidki kematian kedua orang tuamu jadi kamu membutuhkan data ini"Kata Gaara

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada anda, tapi aku perlu tau mengapa anda tertarik menyelidikikematian orang tuaku"Tanya Naruto.

"Sama-sama, maaf aku harus segera ke kelasku, permisi"Kata Gaara yang berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan Naruto….

To be continued….

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca ceritaku aku harap kalian senang dan saya tetap mengharap saran dari para reader agar capterku lebih baik lagi…

Terma kasih…


End file.
